


Memories and Broken Mugs

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU where York and Carolina get out of war together and try to live normally, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina and York barely made it out alive, let alone together. War was rough. They had a home though, they had food, water, each other. But they were closed off. They don't talk to neighbors, they don't befriend coworkers. Carolina works a lot to make up for the fact York hasn't been able to hold a steady job. And hell, the nicknames have stuck too. So did memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Broken Mugs

Some days York seemed almost normal. He'd wake up at a decent time, press a kiss to Carolina's forehead when she went to work. He'd go downstairs and make coffee and sit on the couch. Then he'd read one of Carolina's books or watch TV. York would prepare himself lunch and when Carolina got home they'd cook dinner. Some days she came back early, York loved those days.

But today was different. Carolina didn't have work but York still got up a bit early. 6:30 am. The sun bled into the room through the blinds and he squinted against the light. Lazily he scratched as his bare chest, half stumbling to the stairs. His sock covered feet plodded against the wood floor and his pajama pants pooled around his heels. Slowly he made his way down the stairs, nearly slipping three steps down, he clutched the railing tightly as he finished walking.

York's feet hit the bottom of the stairs at 6:37 am. He trudged to the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine. Good eye focused on the counter top after he set up the machine he waited.

He remembered pouring the coffee.

He remembered taking a drink from the mug.

He didn't remember dropping to his knees, mug shattering next to his right knee. Hot coffee puddled around his knee and it burned but he stayed there. Eyes wide open, one hand pressed against the kitchen's tile, holding him up. The coffee rolled over the tile slowly, spreading a bit. It reached his palm, the hot liquid squeezing under his hand.

York didn't wince. His heart was beating loudly but he barely heard it.

"York?" 

Blood was pooling around his hand, he'd pressed it onto a piece of shattered mug.

"York!"

The pain hit him all at once, he recoiled quickly, pulling his hand from the floor and moving backwards as he struggled to his feet. A shaky smile crossed his lips.

"Morning, 'lina."

She sidestepped the mess, grabbing a wad of paper towels, grabbing his hand in her own she plucked the piece of mug from his palm with thin fingers, pressing the paper towel onto it.

"Hold it there." She ducked into the nearby bathroom, wetting a cloth with cool water. She was back in seconds, kneeling down and holding the cloth to the burn on his leg. They adjusted it all so York held the paper towel to his palm with that hand and used his other to hold the cloth. Time moved slowly to him.

He watched Carolina pick up bits of mug. Watched her mop coffee up off the floor. Watched her clean away the blood.

When they met eyes her bright green ones were still filled with fear. She had no idea what happened or how to fix it.

So she wrapped up his hand and pressed a kiss to the bandage. She let her thin arms slide around his middle, letting her forehead rest against his chest. Her hair was frizzy, pulled into a lose ponytail. York's shirt hung on her lose frame, hiding the shorts she wore.

"What happened?"

"There was a, um, noise I think. I just. I got spooked."

Carolina frowned a bit and raised herself onto her tiptoes, a hand against York's cheek. She kissed him, soft and slow and York's fingers trembled.

"It's okay, you're safe." The words were spoken against York's lips. They trembled slightly. Carolina didn't mention it, merely pressing another soft kiss there. "We're safe now."

York stumbled after Carolina back to bed, ditching the dripping washcloth in the sink. When had she removed his pajama pants? Time was catching up to him. He was processing things. 

They ended up in bed, sheets tangling around Carolina's legs. York was on his side, Carolina moved to press her chest to his back and he smiled weakly to himself. 

He was safe.


End file.
